


Honey ask me I should know

by onvavoir



Series: From Eden [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: In which Steve is not the only one with intolerable friends. Takes place after Something so wholesome about you





	

Ayo waits as long as she can bear before she sidles up to Nakia the next morning, smirking. She nudges Nakia's shoulder.

"How was your date?" she asks.

Nakia blinks, caught by surprise.

"What?"

"Did it go well?"

Nakia's eyes go from wide to narrow.

"… that was you! Were you watching us?"

"Not on purpose! I just happened to be there when the two of you came in. It was like something out of a romantic comedy."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"But how do you feel about Steve Rogers, is the question?"

"That's none of your business," Nakia says, haughty.

"Come on, I know you're dying to tell someone. What happened after I left? Did you kiss him? Is he a good kisser?"

Nakia rolls her eyes, but she stays where she is. She's glowing just a little too much for it to have simply been a nice date with a chaste kiss at the end. She has the look of someone who had a very good time and plans to spend the rest of the day feeling quite smug about it.

"You're being childish, Ayo."

"I am concerned for my friend's welfare. It was a set-up, wasn't it? The two of you looked so confused!"

Nakia's eyes narrow a little.

"Yes, and I am going to murder someone as soon as I see him. But how did you know?"

"He scurried to the back to call them both. You should have heard him. I didn't think Captain America swore that much. I was prepared to prevent him from escaping if necessary, but he's far too much of a gentleman to be so rude."

"Unlike his friends," Nakia mutters.

"They meant well," Ayo says.

That said, she isn't going to lift a finger to help either of them if Nakia gets her hands on them.

"It's all so childish."

"Well, what do you expect from American men?"

She waits for further details and then elbows Nakia, impatient. Nakia drops her head into her hands and sighs.

"You're as bad as they are."

"Yes, I'm an awful person, now dish the dirt! I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Nakia eyes her.

"You'll tell Aneka."

Ayo pauses for a moment.

"Aneka doesn't count."

Nakia snorts, laughs.

"I'm sure she would be very happy to hear you say that."

"Stop stalling!" Ayo says. "Less about my girlfriend, more about your boyfriend!"

Nakia's eyes widen, and she blushes deeply.

"He is not my _boyfriend_."

"Your _lover_ , then. Your paramour. Your conquest."

She cackles, and Nakia elbows her, nearly knocks her off the bench.

"You're so crude."

"Don't play the princess with me," Ayo says. "I've heard the way you ladies talk about men. Sizing them up like cuts of meat, comparing asses and thighs and dicks like you're in the supermarket."

"Lower your voice!" Nakia hisses. "Fine, if I tell you what happened, will you shut up and leave me alone?"

"On my life. Now spill."

Nakia sighs.

"We had a few drinks at the bar, then we went for a late dinner. The man has to eat so much, it's astonishing. Then we went for a walk along the river."

"How romantic," Ayo croons. "He seemed very into you. He doesn't seem to be able to talk to women, though."

Nakia shrugs.

"Honestly, he's not that bad. I think his stupid friends make it worse by embarrassing him. He can be very charming on his own, and quite smooth."

Her eyes go unfocused, and Ayo raises her eyebrows.

"And? Did he give you a chaste kiss on the cheek before bidding you good night?"

Nakia glances sidewise at her. But she can't suppress the little smile that threatens to turn her closed-off face into an open book.

"He was a complete gentleman," Nakia says, primly.

Ayo deflates a little, disappointed.

"Even when he had me up against the wall."

Ayo gapes at her.

"No!" She claps her hands, giddy, and gives Nakia another shove. "So you _did_ sleep with him! Tell me the whole story!"

"We were out very late, and then he asked if he could walk me home. Bless him, he's the most clueless man in the world. I'm not sure if it's because he's so old or because he's shy. I told him we were closer to his house, so it made more sense for _me_ to walk _him_ home."

Ayo rolls her eyes.

"Cheesy. And then what?"

Nakia shrugs, averts her eyes.

"And then we went to his place. I left very early this morning."

"Hold on, you seem to have lost a few hours in between. Rewind. Tell me the details. Was it satisfying? Is he attentive? I bet he is."

"He's…" Nakia pauses and smiles to herself. "Surprisingly gentle. It's as if he's afraid of breaking you. He's so… polite. Which is not to say that he's lukewarm! He's uh. Very passionate."

"I had heard that, yes," Ayo murmurs. "Someone told me it's because of the serum. He has very large… appetites."

She grins at Nakia, who shakes her head. But she still looks pleased, and she seems to have given up her prim façade.

"Anyway, I had to remind him that I am not made of glass. And that was when things got interesting."

"Oh my god, Nakia, did you get your brains fucked out?"

Nakia shakes her head.

"You are awful."

"You did, didn't you. No wonder you can't stop smirking today."

"I'm not _smirking_!"

"Even if I hadn't been there, I'd have asked you if you had sex last night," Ayo insists. "You're practically radioactive with it!"

"You're infantile," Nakia says.

"Yes, I'm an awful person, and you haven't finished giving me the details."

"So impatient. Anyway, I might have been a little tipsy, so I shoved him back against the wall."

Ayo claps gleefully.

"You should have seen the look on his face. So then I pulled him up against me with _my_ back against the wall--"

Nakia abruptly stops talking, and Ayo looks up to see Ramonda, the Queen Mother, passing by, draped in dark purple robes. They bow their heads a little, and she nods at them. If she has any idea what they've been discussing, she doesn't let on. Once she's out of earshot, Nakia clutches Ayo's arm.

"It was like I _unleashed_ something!" she whispers. "He finally let loose a little. He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom."

Nakia presses a hand to her breast, lets her eyes close a moment as she presumably replays last night's goings-on.

"Go on…"

"Well. Because of the serum he has quite a lot of stamina."

"Oho. So how many times then? You obviously want to brag about it."

Nakia seems to be thinking about it.

"Six? Maybe seven. To be honest, there were a couple of times that we… never really stopped? God, I was so loud. I hope his neighbours didn't complain."

Ayo nearly topples off the bench. She has to grab Nakia's arm to stay upright.

"What about Sam and Bucky? Were they not there?"

"He said they were out," Nakia says. Her eyes widen. "You don't think they were there?"

This time Ayo does fall off the bench, cackling. She drags herself back up and bumps shoulders with Nakia.

"If they were, it serves them right. So he really can do it all day…"

Nakia facepalms. Then she peeks out from behind her hand, smiling.

"He really can. And do you know what else?" She lowers her voice, and the two of them lean in. "I think he may be a very kinky man. The look on his face whenever I pushed him around…"

"You should find out," Ayo says, utterly serious. "He does strike me as the type. So masculine and muscular and powerful. Bet he likes being told what to do."

"I know he does," Nakia says, looking smug. "God. I'm surprised I can walk at all today."

Ayo laughs.

"So are you going to see him again? Or at least sleep with him again? Tie him up and spank him?"

"I'm never telling you anything again," Nakia sighs.

"Lies. But is he more of the relationship type or the fun and games type?"

"You know, he texted me a couple of hours ago to say he'd had a wonderful time and he hoped I had. He's just a terribly sweet man."

"And a sex fiend," Ayo adds.

Nakia snorts, and the pair of them dissolve into giggles.

 


End file.
